Finding a Place
by peofun1
Summary: Firestar finds a rogue cat in the woods. She goes through hardships to find a place in the Clans. But will she ever be truly accepted? Set between origanal series and New Prophecy. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: The Cat With no Name

Disclaimer: Haha…Only in my dreams could I own warriors…But I do own Thunder. 'Cause she's cool like that.

---------------------------------

Prologue: The Cat with No Name

Firestar padded silently through the forest, drinking in the lush scents of new leaf. The sun shone brightly on his orange pelt, making it glow with a bright, fiery light. Prey scuffled around in the bushes, seemingly begging to be caught, but Firestar was not here to hunt. He was here to think.

Only two moons had passed since the four Clans, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan, had banded together to drive the murderous BloodClan from the forest. His own Clan was still weak and vulnerable to attack, but Firestar was not worried. The other Clans needed to rebuild also, especially RiverClan and ShadowClan, who had been part of TigerClan before Tigerstar had been killed by Scourge, the savage leader of BloodClan.

Firestar surfaced from his thoughts and looked around. His paws had brought him to Sunningrocks, the long-disputed territory near the border of ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. He sniffed the air, but there were no RiverClan scents. He wasn't really expecting any, but he wouldn't put anything past Leopardstar.

The wind changed, and an unfamiliar scent blew towards him. It wasn't any Clan he recognized. A rogue! That was all they needed now, rogues stealing their prey.

He crept forward until he could see the unfamiliar cat. About the size of an apprentice, and just lying on one of the rocks, basking in the warm sunlight. Firestar snarled and leapt on the cat.

The two rolled around on the ground, yowling and clawing at each other. Finally Firestar overpowered the rogue, pinning her down.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory!" He snarled.

"I'm just taking a nap!" The rogue spat, trying to squirm free. "And I didn't know this is anyone's territory!"

Firestar loosened his grip and she wriggled free. She glared at him, then started grooming her ruffled fur. She was small, but her lean muscles rippled under her thick, mostly-white coat. Her paws and half her tail were black. A yellow streak ran around her middle. There was also some yellow around her legs and her bright green eyes. She had some brown splotches here and there. But the thing that drew his attention was a long black scar running from her right ear down to the corner of her mouth.

"What's your name?" Firestar asked.

"Who wants to know?" she countered stiffly.

"Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, that's who!" He puffed out his chest. "Now answer my question!"

The rogue hesitated, shuffling her paws. "I…don't have a name." She mewed. "My mother was killed in a fire right after I was born, and I never knew my father. I don't know if they were rogues, house-cats, or what."

Firestar stared at her. She stared sadly at the ground, wallowing in her own terrible memories.

"So…How have you survived this long on your own?" he asked.

"Same as you or anyone else! I hunted! Duh! I ain't no house-cat, no way."

Firestar blinked. She had a strange accent, and used strange words that he had never heard. "You've lived since birth in this forest?"

"Yea."

"And you never once noticed the Clans?"

"Well, that's not true." She paused, thinking. "Actually, I thought I was still on RiverClan territory. I'm friendly with Mistyfoot."

"Are you really?" Firestar growled. "Then perhaps I should take you back to my Clan as a prisoner."

"Do what you want. I don't care."

Firestar tackled her and buried his teeth in her scruff. She yowled and wriggled around, trying to scratch him. He dragged her back towards the ThunderClan camp.

In the gorse tunnel into camp, he met Mousefur, a small brown she-cat warrior, leading a patrol out.

"Hello Firestar. Who's that?" she asked, flicking her tail at the writhing rogue.

"A rogue." He mumbled. "Found her at Sunningrocks. She says she's friendly with RiverClan. Thought it might be best to keep her here."

Mousefur nodded and followed him back into the camp. The other cats in her patrol followed.

Firestar's prisoner attracted quite a lot of attention. Sorrelpaw and Bramblepaw stopped a play fight they had been having to watch. Cloudtail, a cocky white tom warrior, looked up from where he'd been eating, his mouth full of fresh-kill. Brightheart, a white-and-ginger queen with a mangled face, pulled her one kit closer to herself.

Firestar brought the rogue to the center of the clearing before releasing her. His warriors made a circle around her, to prevent escape. She crouched low, hissing and glaring at everyone.

"What's this, Firestar?" Graystripe, a big gray tom, asked. Graystripe was Firestar's deputy. The two had also been good friends since they were apprenticed.

"I found this rogue on ThunderClan territory," Firestar said, raising his voice to address the whole Clan. "She says that she is friends with RiverClan, so I thought it might be best to keep her here."

"What's her name?" Dustpelt, a brown tabby warrior asked. "If we're going to keep her, we might as well know her name."

"What is it with you mouse-brains and names!" The rogue spat.

Firestar glared at her. "She tells me she doesn't have one."

A ripple of muttering swept around the clearing. While his mother wasn't watching, Shrewkit stumbled towards the rogue. "Why don't you have a name?" he mewed.

The rogue's eyes softened. "My mother died when I was very young, before she could name me."

"Oh…" Shrewkit stared at the ground. "Well, I think you should be called Thunder, 'cause of that scar on your face.

"That's a cool name. You may call me Thunder." She purred, licking his ears.

"Shrewkit!" Ferncloud, a pale gray queen, and Shrewkit's mother, rushed forward to her kit. "Stay away from there!"

"But mom, she's really nice!" Shrewkit complained as his mother herded him away from the rogue. The rogue glared after them. Then turned to Firestar.

"So, what, I'm your prisoner now?" she snapped.

Firestar looked around. "If there are no protests from the Clan," he paused. There was some whispering, but no one objected. "Then yes. Cloudtail and Brackenfur, please make up a nest for her over near the Warriors' den. There we can keep a close eye on her."

The two warriors nodded and escorted her away. She turned back and glared coldly at Firestar, a glare that sent shivers down his spine. He knew that this would not end as well as he would like to hope.

----------------------------------

Will Thunder find a place in the Clan? Will Firestar kick her out? Will they run into trouble? Will they all **_die_**! Will I stop asking stupid questions? Only the next chapter will tell…dramatic music

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter One: A New Ally?

Disclaimer: Still not owning Warriors…But still owning Thunder. She comes from the dark depths of my empty mind…

---------------------------

Chapter One: A New Ally?

Bramblepaw and Firestar faced off for the fifth time that day. Bramblepaw feinted to one side, then rushed Firestar head on. Taken by surprise, Firestar was forced back towards the wall of the training hollow, then bowled over and pinned down.

"Alright, alright. That's enough for today," Firestar said, pushing his apprentice off him. "I'm sure glad you're fighting for ThunderClan. I wouldn't want to meet you in battle."

Bramblepaw purred, basking in his leader and mentor's praise. "Thank you Firestar. I hope I can be the best warrior I can."

Firestar nodded. "You'll be made a warrior very soon." he continued as they padded back towards camp. "Yes, it's about time you had your Ceremony. You're getting too big to be an apprentice anyhow!" he laughed.

Bramblepaw beamed. "Oh, thank you Firestar!" he meowed, and hurried off to tell the other apprentices. Firestar looked around. The camp looked so peaceful. Mousefur was organizing a patrol (since her last was interrupted). Cloudtail was sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Brightheart, Sandstorm was sunning herself outside the nursery, and the rogue was playing with the kits.

Firestar's tail twitched. That rogue, or as the kits and apprentices called her, Thunder, seemed to have made herself very comfortable. She kept herself entertained by playing with the kits and apprentices, but didn't get along well at all with most warriors. She was also kind enough to the queens, though he noticed Ferncloud watching her intently from across the clearing, making sure she did nothing to harm them.

Firestar padded over to Sandstorm, a pale ginger warrior, and also his mate. She purred in greeting and touched her nose to his. "Hello, Firestar. How goes the life of a leader?"

Firestar shrugged. "Does it bother you that that rogue is fooling around with our daughters?" He watched Squirrelkit batting at the rogue's ear, yowling, "Take this, Tigerstar!"

Sandstorm laughed. "Thunder is very nice. She wouldn't do anything to harm the kits. If she did I'd claw her ears off." She added. "But there's nothing to worry about. She gets on well with the younger warriors too, and she and Mousefur are friendly. You just need to know how to handle her. She doesn't particularly like being trapped here in camp with your warriors breathing down her neck."

Firestar flicked his ear. He didn't enjoy being lectured by Sandstorm.

"Speaking of Mousefur…" Sandstorm continued.

Mousefur was walking hesitantly towards them. Firestar looked up at her. "Yes Mousefur?" He asked. She looked troubled.

"Umm…Firestar…"She shuffled her paws. "I-I was wondering if I could take Thunder with me and Thornclaw to patrol the ShadowClan border." she said quickly.

Firestar blinked, thinking hard. He still didn't think much of Thunder, but ShadowClan had said at the last Gathering that they were short of prey, even now, in newleaf. Blackstar had threatened to take some of ThunderClan's territory if needed. The border needed patrolling, and he had to admit, Thunder was fast and strong.

"Well…alright…" Firestar said slowly. "But don't be gone long, and report anything directly to me."

"Thank you Firestar." Mousefur purred. "And don't worry, if any ShadowClan cat even thinks about setting one paw over the border, I'll rip their fur off!" She bounded away to collect Thornclaw and Thunder. "Keep a good eye on her!" Firestar called after her. She nodded and the three trotted out of the clearing. Firestar sighed and turned back to Sandstorm.

The camp was quiet, except for the happy squeals of the playing kits. After a while, Leafkit came crying to Sandstorm, saying Squirrelkit had scratched her. Firestar left Sandstorm to sort it out, and headed for the Warriors' den to locate Graystripe.

Since there were no other patrols out at the moment, the den was packed with warriors, but the ThunderClan deputy was nowhere to be found. Firestar asked Brackenfur where he had gone.

"Graystripe went to see Cinderpelt," the tabby tom replied. "He got a thorn in his paw hunting earlier while you were with Bramblepaw, and went to get it removed."

Sure enough, Firestar found Graystripe licking his paw clean in the small clearing off to the side of camp; the clearing reserved for medicine cats.

"Oh, hello, Firestar." A dark gray she-cat purred, limping out of a crack in a large rock. She kept her medical herbs there. "Here," she added to Graystripe, wrapping some cobwebs around his wounded paw.

For a short time, Cinderpelt had been Firestar's own apprentice. But her leg had been permanently injured in an accident on the Thunderpath. Tigerstar, who had been ThunderClan's deputy at the time (before he was banished and joined ShadowClan, of course) had set a trap for Bluestar, the leader before Firestar. Cinderpelt had been sent to relay a message instead, and she was hit, not Bluestar. The wound meant she could never be a warrior, but it didn't stop her from being a medicine cat.

Graystripe stood and limped around the clearing. "Hey, yeah, that feels better already!"

"Of course, you stupid furball!" Cinderpelt laughed, cuffing him with her paw. "What do you think I'm here for?"

Just then, screeches and yowls came from the direction of the clearing. Firestar and Graystripe bolted into the camp, Cinderpelt limping rapidly behind them. Thornclaw, Mousefur, and Thunder burst out of the gorse tunnel. Their pelts were torn and ragged, clumps of fur hanging off them. Thunder had a bad scratch on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Firestar demanded.

"ShadowClan!" Mousefur gasped. "They're coming! Be here any minute!"

"How many?" Graystripe asked.

"Every warrior the Clan has, plus Blackstar!" Thornclaw wheezed. "We couldn't hold them off; we were hopelessly outmatched!"

Thunder glared angrily at her unsheathed paws, as if wondering why they hadn't helped her win.

The other cats started to panic, racing around, speculating on the imminent battle. Firestar jumped onto the highrock, and huge rock jutting out of the ground in the center of the clearing.

"Silence!" Firestar bellowed. Everyone below him froze and stared up at him. "Queens, kits, and elders, take shelter in the nursery!" he ordered. "Cinderpelt, look after Thornclaw, Mousefur, and Thunder, and any other cats who are wounded during battle." Cinderpelt nodded and approached Thornclaw. "Apprentices, stay close to your mentors, and try to help in any way you can. Warriors, prepare yourself for battle, but don't attack unless they do, and listen for my commands in battle. If it comes to a fight, we will fight! We're in our home, we can win!"

The cats all hurried to follow his orders. Bramblepaw, Graystripe, and Graystripe's apprentice, Sootpaw, waited for him at the base of highrock.

"Do you really think we can win, Firestar?" Bramblepaw asked, his voice shaking.

Before Firestar could answer, a series of crashes announced the arrival of ShadowClan. They lined up behind their leader Blackstar, a huge white tom with jet-black paws.

"Firestar." He growled, stepping forward. "I mentioned at the last Gathering that ShadowClan may need to hunt in ThunderClan territory. I am asking you now to allow ShadowClan to expand our territory to Owltree."

ThunderClan yowled in protest. Thunder shook Cinderpelt off and joined them. Firestar silenced everyone with a flick of his tail and turned back to Blackstar.

"Blackstar, I find it hard to believe that ShadowClan is starving in the middle of newleaf. You look well-fed to me. If you were in trouble, I would gladly allow you to hunt on our territory, but you're not. As for expanding your land…That's just never going to happen."

"Oooohh…" Thunder howled. "Dismissed!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Shutting up now," she said.

Blackstar turned his glare back to Firestar. "Firestar, we are ready to fight you for this. I'll give you one last chance; surrender Owltree and the land around it to ShadowClan!"

"No," Firestar growled bluntly.

Blackstar yowled and jumped. Firestar met him in mid air and the two leaders fell writhing to the ground. Around them, the clearing burst into battle.

Blackstar easily overpowered Firestar and pinned him down. Firestar clawed at his belly, but Blackstar barely noticed. As if in slow motion, Firestar saw Blackstar's teeth coming for him. He closed his eyes, preparing to lose one of the nine lives all leaders have.

And then, suddenly, Blackstar's weight was off him. He looked around and saw Thunder facing off against the massive ShadowClan leader. He blinked. Thunder had saved him? _Thunder!_

Firestar shook himself and scanned the clearing for his own warriors. Bramblepaw was jumping at a big brown tom. Bramblepaw was winning, so Firestar left them alone. He spotted Cloudtail and Dustpelt circling around a gray tom. He watched Brackenfur and Rainpaw drive out Russetfur, the deputy of ShadowClan. Mousefur and Thornclaw were pushing back a small brown tom. ThunderClan was winning!

Bramblepaw drove out the big brown tom, and the tom Mousefur and Thornclaw had been fighting followed. All who was left was Blackstar himself.

Thunder was fighting him alone, but doing fine, despite the badly bleeding scratch on her shoulder. Firestar knew she wouldn't thank anyone who tried to help. She sped in under him, scratching at his belly, and then hopping away before he could strike back. He was strong, but she was fast. Blackstar was starting to tire. Thunder noticed this, and charged in at full speed, bowling the leader over.

Blackstar stood and fled, calling to his Clan. ThunderClan yowled with joy, having successfully driven out ShadowClan. Firestar jumped back on to Highrock and gathered the whole Clan.

"Today, ThunderClan worked together wonderfully to drive out ShadowClan," he began. "I realize we need time to rest, but tomorrow there are some Ceremonies that need to be taken care of. First, I watched Bramblepaw, my own apprentice, drive out a ShadowClan warrior single-handedly. He has been training hard the past to weeks, and I believe it is time for his Warrior Ceremony."

The cats below him cheered and congratulated Bramblepaw, who seemed to be glowing with pride. Firestar beamed down at him. He had to admit, he'd had some doubts about Bramblepaw. He was the son of Tigerstar, and looked almost exactly like him. But Firestar had learned that he was a loyal cat to ThunderClan, and to Firestar himself.

"Second," Firestar continued, "You all saw how Thunder drove out Blackstar by herself. I think that was a feat worthy of a reward. I am willing to allow Thunder to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

He paused to let the Clan think it over.

"Who will be her mentor?" Cloudtail called.

"I was thinking I could." Firestar said. "I thought I could keep a close eye on her that way. Are there any objections?"

More muttering went around the clearing. No one spoke up though. Thunder looked up from licking the blood from her shoulder. She stared at Firestar, her jaw hanging open. "Are you serious!" she yowled. "No joke!"

Firestar shook his head. "At sundown tomorrow, the Clan will gather once again before Highrock for these Ceremonies. Until then, everyone get a good sleep!" He jumped down from Highrock and disappeared into his own den dug into the side.

Sure enough, at sundown the next day, Bramblepaw became Brambleclaw, a full warrior of ThunderClan, and Thunder became Thunderpaw. For once in her life, she had a real name, a real home, and real friends.

------------------------------------------

Awww…That's so sweet!sob Anyway, that's not the end. It just gets better from her. What will be her adventures as an apprentice? Why am I still asking questions? Who knows!

Yeah. R&R.


	3. Chapter Two: Reach for the Skies

Disclaimer: Moi? Own Warriors? Heheheh…That's funny…But Thunderpaw IS mine! huggles

------------------------

Chapter Two: Reach for the Skies

The mouse scurried out from under the bushes. It stopped atop a small pebble, tasting the air cautiously. Feeling no threat, it sniffed out a small grass seed and began to nibble. It did not notice the oncoming doom, in the shape of a fearsome ginger tom cat.

The tom took another step forward, dividing his weight evenly between his legs, so the mouse wouldn't notice him. He shifted his back legs, ready to pounce. Suddenly, the cat began to spring—

"Hey, Fiery!" An annoyingly familiar voice called. Firestar lost his balance and crashed clumsily to the ground. The mouse squealed with fright and dashed away. Firestar turned angrily to his apprentice.

"Thunderpaw!" He growled. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the camp until I got back!"

"Wull, you were kinda taking forever, so I got bored." Thunderpaw whined. "You said you were gonna show me the territory today, but I don't think that's gonna happen if you're out hunting 'til moonhigh."

Firestar sighed in exasperation. He _had_ promised to show her around the territory today, as mentors usually did with their apprentices on their first day of training. Still, he was reluctant to show this former rogue around, even if she was a Clan cat now.

I suppose we'll start with the Great Sycamore, then." He mewed. "Come on." He flicked his tail in the direction of the great tree.

"Wow, that's a big-ish tree!" Thunderpaw yowled, gazing up into its leafy branches.

"Smallear claims to have climbed to the very top branch when he was an apprentice." Firestar commented, wondering if she was listening.

Apparently she was. "Really? Sweet! I wanna try!" She raced forward and jumped onto the trunk, sinking her claws into the bark. She began to scramble up the side of the huge tree.

"Wait! Get down from there!" Firestar called from the forest floor. Thunderpaw ignored him and continued up the first branch. There, she sat down and purred with amusement.

"Why don't you come get me, O brave mentor of mine?" She taunted. Firestar felt himself burn with anger and embarrassment. This foolish apprentice was toying with him!

Thunderpaw laughed loudly. "I didn't think so!" She turned and clawed her way towards the next branch. And the next. With each passing second, as she climbed higher and higher, Firestar began to panic, sure she would fall.

"Thunderpaw, this isn't funny! Get down from there!" Firestar commanded. Thunderpaw made a face and kept climbing. Finally, Firestar saw he had no choice. He latched himself onto the trunk and climbed up after her.

She looked back at him. "Oh, so you did decide to join me?" She jeered. "I was starting to think you were afraid of heights!" Suddenly, her relentless climbing faltered, and she fell backwards. With a jolt, Firestar realized there was no way for him to catch her.

She twisted in mid air, yowling with fear as she plummeted towards the ground far below. "Thunderpaw!" Firestar screeched, trying to think of something.

He was about to jump after her when her fur snagged on a thick branch a tail-length above him. Firestar let out the breath he'd been holding as she found her way on top of the branch.

"Okay, I'll admit that was freaky." Thunder panted.

"Good! Maybe a good scare will teach you better." Firestar snarled, hoping she would come to her senses and climb down now.

"You kidding! This just keeps getting better!" She charged up the tree again. Firestar growled impatiently and climbed after her.

It wasn't long before the sound of her claws on the tree bark ceased. Firestar scrambled up after her, resting on the branch beside her.

"Well, I hope you know how much trouble you're in!" He began, readying himself to give a lecture. "Not only putting yourself in danger, but completely ignoring an order from your mentor and…Are you listening!" This cat was unbelievable. After almost getting them both killed, she still wasn't listening. She was just staring around.

Firestar followed her gaze. His jaw dropped open as he looked out from the top branch across the whole forest. The tops of the other trees swayed lightly in a little breeze, as the setting sun died the clouds and sky many shades of orange, yellow and red. Looking one way, he could see across the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan's marshes. The other way looked above Tallpines and into TwoLeg place.

"Well, this makes your job a lot easier." Thunderpaw mewed quietly. He glanced at her, confused, his mind frozen from the beauty of all the sights. "Well, from here you can point out the different landmarks, instead of bringing me to them."

Firestar gulped and shook his head to clear it. "Uh…That black strip there is the Thunderpath, and beyond that is ShadowClan territory…"He began.

---

It took them a lot less time to get down than it had climbing up. They fell most of the way, catching themselves on whatever branches they crashed into. By the time they were on solid ground again, the sun had disappeared and Firestar was thoroughly exhausted. Thunderpaw, on the other paw, was practically bursting with newfound energy.

"That was so cool!" She purred, running around in a small circle. "We should do that again sometime." She looked hopefully up at her aggravated mentor.

"Absolutely not!" Firestar started up his lecture again. "You've put yours and my lives in danger, disobeyed me directly, and even teased me about it! Maybe I was wrong when I made you an apprentice. You're obviously not suited for Clan life. Here, we live by the warrior code and work together to survive. To work together, you need to _listen_ to orders! Charging off on your own, especially into a dangerous environment, is _not_ what we want our apprentices doing."

Thunderpaw's ears and tail drooped. Firestar for a moment thought he was being to hard, but then decided she needed to learn a lesson. "Perhaps I should have just driven you out of our territory. ThunderClan has enough problems without a disobedient _rogue_ like you. Maybe you should leave."

Thunderpaw's eyes widened in alarm. "Please no, Firestar! I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "I…I'm just still getting used to being around other cats. No one's ever even cared about me before, and I guess it's left me kinda reluctant to listen to other. I've spent my whole life trying to stay away from the Clan cats, hoping I won't be driven away for good…" Her voice trailed off.

Firestar's eyes softened, but his voice was firm when he spoke. "Still, there must be a punishment for such a serious offense. How about hunting for the elders for a while? Is that fair enough?"

Thunderpaw looked indignant at first, but then she nodded in submission. "Yes, Firestar. I'll do that."

"Good." Firestar said, starting back to the camp. "I guess I don't have to teach you how to hunt, but still. Tomorrow we'll go over your hunting techniques. As for today, go find something to add to the fresh-kill pile, and don't take anything for yourself."

"Yes, Firestar." She mewed and padded off into the forest, her tail dragging behind her.

Firestar dragged himself into the camp as the first stars were beginning to appear in Silverpelt. Weariness overtook his hunger as he headed for his den beneath highrock.

As he settled himself into his den of moss, he heard the soft sound of a young cat padding into the camp, grumbling angrily around the prey in her mouth. He found himself praying to StarClan, thinking: _Oh StarClan, what on earth am I going to do with her?_

-------------------------

Isn't it cool that I've uploaded three parts in one day? Yeah. I'm special.

Sooo…You _were_ planning to review this, right? puppy eyes


	4. Chapter Three: Clan Blood

Thank you Ravenpelt for being the first ever to review this story! Yay! But now, all you people who read without reviewing, please review!

Disclaim: NO, I don't own Warriors, but I do own Thunderpaw. Now just let me write my 'fics!

---------------

Chapter Three: Clan Blood

Word of Thunderpaw and Firestar's climb spread quickly through the camp. Apparently, someone had seen them while hunting, and had of course told the rest of the Clan. Everyone was talking about it as Firestar tried to organize a morning patrol so he could get to the training hollow with Thunderpaw, as he'd promised.

"Mousefur, could you go with Graystripe and Sootpaw to patrol the ShadowClan bored?" he mewed tiredly, approaching the brown she-cat. He hoped she would say yes, every other cat had found an excuse to stay in the camp on this beautiful day of new leaf.

Mousefur looked up from the shrew she had been eating. "Of course, Firestar." She answered sympathetically, obviously noticing the note of desperation in his voice. She raced over to join the others just as they were leaving.

Firestar sighed and trotted towards the apprentice den. He poked his head inside, but it was empty. He pulled his head out and glanced around the clearing. Ah, there she was, coming towards him from the elders' den. Another apprentice was with her, Twigpaw. He was Cloudtail's apprentice, and rather annoying to tell the truth. He was the oldest apprentice now that Brambleclaw had become a warrior, and enjoyed to tease the other apprentices about it. It seemed the only cat he didn't drive mad was Cloudtail, and himself.

"So, I hear you went flying last night." He sneered to Thunderpaw. "Did you make any friends? A sparrow, maybe? I'm sorry; I think I might have eaten him last night."

Thunderpaw ignored him as she approached her mentor. "Can we get out of here?" She muttered. "I really need to lose this guy."

Firestar purred with amusement and nodded. The two left for the sandy hollow, leaving the small brown tabby to keep himself company.

"So." Firestar began, turning to her once they had reached the small clearing. "Show me your best rabbit stalking crouch."

Thunderpaw tipped her head to one side in confusion. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"A crouch you use to stalk rabbits with." Firestar repeated.

"There's a special technique?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Really? 'Cause I just kinda wing it."

Firestar sighed. This would be a long training session.

---

"How was training with Thunderpaw?" Graystripe asked a while later, as Firestar settled himself next to his friend with a plump vole. Firestar groaned.

"That bad, huh?" The gray warrior chuckled.

Firestar shook his head. "It's like teaching a kit! She barely knows anything!"

"Come on, it's not like she's stupid." Graystripe mewed, watching Thunderpaw carrying a rabbit to the elders' nest. "She catch that on her own?"

"Hmm." Firestar took a large bit out of the vole. He had to admit, Thunderpaw was a quick learner. She'd picked up quickly on the different ways of stalking prey. He gulped and sighed. "I just wish she could do what she's told. It's like she has no respect for the warriors' code."

"Well it's not like we've never broken the warriors' code." Graystripe pointed out. "And Cloudtail doesn't even believe in StarClan, but you've got him with an apprentice. So—"

He was cut off by an angry yowl from the apprentices den.

"Why can't you just stay out of my life!" Firestar groaned. It was Thunderpaw shouting at Cloudtail. "You've been picking on me ever since I came to this Clan!"

"So? What are you going to do about it, little rogue?" Cloudtail spat. "It's not like you have any business here anyway! An outcast like you doesn't belong with us Clan cats!"

"Well you should talk, kittypet!"

Cloudtail recoiled at this remark, his eyes angry slits. "Who told you—"

"That's right, I've heard what everyone says about you!" Thunderpaw continued, realizing she'd hit a tender spot. "Everyone knows you're just a stupid kittypet, who would be living with his stupid TwoLegs if Firestar hadn't brought you home!"

Cloudtail screamed with fury and threw himself at the apprentice. Thunderpaw was ready and sidestepped to the right, watching as he crashed into the ground where she'd been standing moments before. She jumped squarely onto his back and hung on tight as he rolled over, trying to dislodge her. The two rolled about the clearing, a flurry of fur, teeth, and claws.

Thunderpaw fastened her teeth firmly into Cloudtail's back leg, hanging on even when he ran his claws over her back. He flipped himself around and flung her into the crowd of on lookers.

"Stupid kittypet!" She snarled, shaking her head and sending blood splattering the ground. "Even a rogue like me can tell you're just a soft little kitten under that warrior's mask!"

"Well even a kittypet like me can tell anyone with rogue's blood is nothing but trouble!" Cloudtail growled. "At least I was raised here! At least I know who my mother is!"

"Rogue blood is better than soft kittypet blood!" Thunderpaw yowled, charging into Cloudtail head-on, knocking him to the ground. She jumped on him again, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, ignoring his claws raking across her belly.

"ENOUGH!" Firestar roared, barreling into the fighting cats and knocking them apart. He glared at the two, now sitting before him, panting and glaring at each other. Both were bleeding from many different scratches, some worse than others.

"Cloudtail, go get yourself checked out by Cinderpelt. Then go swimming or something to cool down that head of yours." Firestar ordered. With one last death glare at Thunderpaw, Cloudtail stalked over to where the medicine cat was waiting for him, her paw swathed in cobwebs.

"Thunderpaw, you come with me." Firestar flicked his tail towards his apprentice, beckoning her towards his den. "Do you mind telling me what this is about?" He hissed as she limped towards him.

"I'm sorry, Firestar." Thunderpaw meowed, staring down at her bloodied paws. "But…It's true, him and Twigpaw have been picking on me this whole time!"

"And that's any reason to attack him out of no where, for the whole Clan to see?" Firestar snarled.

"He started it! You saw him make the first move!"

"I saw you determined to take a chunk out of his leg!"

Thunderpaw snorted. "If he wasn't so kittypet-soft, he wouldn't have let me. Kittypets aren't made to be warriors."

Anger flared in Firestar's heart. "And why can't kittypets be warriors?" He demanded.

"Wull, I mean, they're all used to eatin' whenever they want and not fightin' beyond a friendly tussle with their neighbor…" Thunderpaw muttered. "Anyway, why are you getting so upset about this?"

"If you've heard from the other cats that Cloudtail is a kittypet, surely you've heard that he's my _nephew_? And that _I_ was once a kittypet!" Firestar meowed coldly.

Thunderpaw stared at her leader in disbelief. "Y-_You_ were a _kittypet_!" She mewed incredulously.

"Yes, I was." Firestar continued. "Maybe you'll remember that next time you get into a fight with someone about roots." His eyes softened slightly. "It doesn't matter whether or not you're Clan born, as long as you're willing to give your life for the Clan you love. Now, I think Cloudtail's left, so why don't you go visit Cinderpelt now?"

Thunderpaw nodded sadly and slowly made her way across the clearing, through the stares of her Clanmates, leaving a trail of her rogue blood behind her.

----------

And that's chapter three. Kinda sad, hm? I actually have four all typed up and ready to go. But…I might make you wait if I don't get any reviews…

And no flames. If you're going to criticize, at least tell me how I can fix it -.-;;


	5. Chapter Four: Ominous Warnings

Yay! Chapter four! I actually just typed the last chapter, so I know how this will end and where it's going. I still have to fill in some chapters in the middle though. Oh well.

Wow…Only three reviews…Come on, without more, I may think no one's reading this ;;

Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors, never will own Warriors. But I do own Thunderpaw. I made her up. Oh, and I forgot, I also made up Twigpaw.

----------------------

Chapter Four: Ominous Warnings

Firestar yawned and stretched in the warm morning sunshine. He nodded to Dustpelt, who was just returning from dawn patrol, and made his way over to the fresh-kill pile. He settled down to eat his chaffinch and was soon joined by Graystripe and Sandstorm. The three began eating and chatting, like the days before Firestar had become clan leader.

It had been nearly a moon since Thunderpaw's fight with Cloudtail, but no one had forgotten. It seemed especially hard for her to fit in and make friends in the Clan, and she seemed happiest when she was away with Firestar. He spotted her now, eating alone by the apprentice den.

"Firestar? Did you hear me?" Graystripe asked suddenly, jerking Firestar out of his thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, Graystripe, what did you say?" He answered shakily.

"I asked who you're planning to take to the Gathering tonight." Graystripe repeated.

Firestar shook himself to clear his head. The Gathering! He'd been so busy lately with Thunderpaw's training, he'd almost forgotten about the full moon tonight.

"Will you take Thunderpaw with you?" Sandstorm mewed.

Firestar thought for a moment. Thunderpaw was a rogue, and very new to the clan. Then again, the other apprentices had already been to a Gathering, and it was only fair to let her come along. Perhaps it would help her adjust better to Clan life if she could meet the other Clans.

"I suppose." Firestar murmured slowly. "I just hope she can behave herself."

---

The scents of RiverClan and WindClan drifted on the wind to the cats waiting on the hill around Fourtrees. ShadowClan still wasn't here then. Firestar flicked his tail as a signal, and the ThunderClan cats poured down the sides of the ravine and into the Gathering.

Firestar sought out Thunderpaw among the crowd of cats. "Please behave." He hissed in her ear. "Don't embarrass me." She shook her head and disappeared after the ThunderClan elders.

"Hi, Firestar!" A friendly mew came from behind him. Firestar turned to greet his old friend Onewhisker, a WindClan cat.

"Hello, Onewhisker. How are you?" He purred.

"I'm fine. WindClan has been doing really well, even with ShadowClan breathing down our necks." He paused, thoughtful. "We had to fight off a raid from them, wanting more land."

"Interesting. Us too." Firestar noticed Tallstar and Leopardstar sitting by the Great Rock. He said good-bye to his WindClan friend and padded over to join them.

"Hello Tallstar. I hear WindClan is doing well." Firestar meowed, bowing his head respectfully to the older cat.

"Greetings, young Firestar." Tallstar gestured for him to sit beside him. "WindClan has been getting on well. What about ThunderClan? Has ShadowClan been giving you trouble too?"

Just as Firestar was about to reply, he was interrupted as the ShadowClan cats swarmed into the clearing, led by Blackstar. The massive white tom stalked forward and jumped onto the Great Rock, yowling to call the attention of the other cats. The other leaders lept up after him.

"Cats of all Clans," Blackstar began. "Last Gathering I announced that ShadowClan was in need of more hunting grounds." He glanced around at the assembled cats below him. "I am now forced to withdraw this offer, seeing as the other Clans were not willing to help us." Some of the cats below began to whisper amongst themselves, but he silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"Now, I would like to congratulate ShadowClan's newest warriors, Cedarheart and Rowanclaw." He dipped his head to two young warriors, who proudly lifted their chins as other cats mewed their congratulations.

Blackstar then turned to Firestar, who stepped forward.

"Blackstar, ThunderClan thanks you for withdrawing your demand for more hunting grounds." He began. Blackstar snorted, but said nothing. "And I would also like to welcome Brambleclaw to his first Gathering as a warrior." He waited for the new meowing to die off.

Leopardstar stepped forth now. "Cats of all Clans, I would like to inform you of a dangerous rogue who has been roaming RiverClan's territory, stealing our prey, and—"

"Leopardstar, the rogue's here! With ThunderClan!" A voice call from the cats gathered below. All eyes turned to Thunderpaw, who glared back defiantly. Leopardstar rounded on Firestar.

"What's the meaning of this, Firestar!" She hissed, the fur on her shoulders bristling. "Is ThunderClan so in need of warriors that they would take in a _rogue_ like that?" She spat out the word 'rogue' like poison.

"She proved herself loyal to us in the fight we had against ShadowClan." Firestar explained calmly. "I have taken her on as my apprentice."

"So now ThunderClan takes in not only kittypets, but rogues, too?" It was Blackstar that spoke this time.

Firestar felt himself burning with anger as Tallstar spoke for the first time. "WindClan patrols scented a rogue on our territory also." He growled. "It doesn't seem very wise to take in a rogue you know nothing about. Who's to say she doesn't betray you?"

"She's been with us for a moon now and hasn't tried anything!" Graystripe called from the base of the Great Rock. "If she was going to kill us or something, wouldn't she have already tried?"

Only a few cats agreed with Graystripe, coming to Thunderpaw's defense. Many others were right now remembering her fight with Cloudtail.

It was Cloudtail who spoke up now. "Maybe we should just throw her out." He yowled from the edge of the clearing. "She's been nothing but a nuisance, fighting with the other apprentices and warriors!" Most of the Clan yowled their approval at Cloudtail's idea.

Firestar bristled, glaring a challenge to Leopardstar. "Thunderpaw is ThunderClan's problem now." He snarled. "We will deal with her as we see fit."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Leopardstar replied. "I want her out of this forest, now!"

Just as she spoke, the clearing was thrown into darkness. Huge rain clouds covered the moon, as thunder crashed overhead.

"A sign from StarClan!" Mudfur, the RiverClan medicen cat yowled.

"StarClan calls this Gathering to an end." Tallstar announced over the next roll of thunder. He jumped down from the Great Rock and gathered his warriors to leave. Leopardstar shot Firestar one last glare before leaving herself.

Graystripe and Thunderpaw met Firestar at the base of the Great Rock. Rain started to pour down from the clouds, drenching the remaining cats.

"Firestar, I…" Thunderpaw began.

Firestar silenced her with a flick of his ear. "We'll talk later." Was all he said.

As Firestar led his warriors back towards the camp through the torrential downpour of rain, he couldn't help but think this wasn't the end of ThunderClan's troubles.

----------------------

It's kinda sad…Thunderpaw was having so much trouble, and then Leopardstar starts bugging her about it.

Anyway, please read and review. I'm serious!


	6. Chapter Five: Misgivings

Rawr! Haha, didja miss me? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A week, to be exact. I went on vacation to this beautiful little place called Deep Creak Lake. For anyone who may happen to think they know what I'm talking about: Try the bumper boats at Smiley's FunZone. So cool!

Anywho, while out on the lake, we were staying in my grandparent's house, and they don't have a computer. So obviously I couldn't update. In fact, all I could do was watch my brother play Katamari Damacy. Wouldn't let me watch TV at all…

So now, without further blathering, I give you…Chapter Five!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors but I do own Thunderpaw and Twigpaw…

-----------------------

Chapter Five: Misgivings

Firestar stared at the wall of his den, thinking about the Clan meeting that had been held that morning, after the rain had stopped. Thunderpaw would still train with the Clan, but no one was happy about it. Thunderpaw had be especially upset at being accused of stealing prey.

"I'm just a cat, like everyone else!" She had said. "Of course I'm gonna try to eat! What would you do, starve!"

Firestar sighed. He stood and shook moss from his pelt before padding out into the clearing.

No sooner than he had taken two steps towards the fresh-kill pile, Thornclaw barreled into him. The wind was knocked out of him as the two cats rolled over each other.

"Thornclaw! What in StarClan…?" Firestar grumbled, pushing the she-cat off him.

"Firestar! Thunderpaw is missing!" Thornclaw yowled.

---

A robin fluttered lightly to the ground. He puffed out his red chest, looking around for danger. Sensing none, he hopped about, peaking at the ground for bugs to take home to his nest. He looked up suddenly. The pounding of many padded paws drifted towards him on the wind. He shrilled loudly, zipping back into the trees as four cats plowed through the brush. They were Firestar, Brambleclaw, Mousefur, and Thornclaw.

"Where did you last see her?" Firestar asked Thornclaw, who raced along beside him.

"Not since the meeting this morning." Thornclaw panted. "She seemed really upset, and stalked off into the forest to hunt."

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called. "I've picked up a scent trail. This way!" He bounded into the bushes, the rest of the patrol following.

The trail led them towards Sunningrocks, where it suddenly disappeared. Brambleclaw, Mousefur and Thornclaw started sniffing around while Firestar just stared across the river into RiverClan territory.

_She couldn't have…No, she wouldn't. Would she?_ Firestar thought.

He turned suddenly at a sound from the bushes behind him. Thunderpaw stepped into view, her mouth crammed with prey, most of which was…fish.

"There you are!" Firestar growled. "Where have you been!"

"Where does it look like I've been?" Thunderpaw dropped her fresh-kill and looked up at her mentor. "Hunting, of course!"

"Where?" Firestar demanded. "We've been searching the whole forest for you!"

"Well I…" She was cut off by angry screeches from RiverClan territory. A patrol of angry RiverClan warriors was bounding towards them, led by none other than Mistyfoot, RiverClan deputy.

"I knew it!" The gray she-cat spat. "ThunderClan, hunting on our territory!"

"No, Mistyfoot, that's not it—"

"Mistyfoot, it's that rogue again." Blackclaw, a black warrior, hissed.

Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes. "So, Leopardstar was right. You can't control that rogue."

"Yeah, well 'that rogue' has a name!" Thornclaw yowled. "Now just leave us alone!"

Mistyfoot snarled, and bounded back towards the RiverClan camp. "Just learn to keep _that rogue _under control!" She called over her shoulder.

"Heh, showed them!" Thunderpaw purred, picking up her catch again.

"Just be quiet." Firestar snapped. "Let's get back to the camp." He started back into the forest.

Thunderpaw blinked, startled by his harsh tone. "Hey, wait!" She called, racing after him. "What's wrong? I got lots of prey, RiverClan will leave us alone, we totally showed Mistyfoot who's boss…Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not a good thing." Firestar sighed, slowing down. The others continued on without them, understanding Firestar wanted to talk to his apprentice alone.

"Thunderpaw, how long have you been with the Clan now?" Firestar asked.

"'bout a moon." Thunderpaw said, yawning. "Why?"

"You've been with the Clan for a longer than a moon, and you still don't know our ways."

"What do you mean? Of course I know your ways!" Thunderpaw protested, but Firestar silenced her with a look.

"We _never_ hunt in enemy territory unless we have to." Firestar growled. "And RiverClan _won't_ leave us alone. You've only made things _worse_. They were already upset that we took you in. Now they're even more upset that you're still stealing prey."

"But I—"

"Thunderpaw, please." Firestar sighed. He was strangely calm through all this. "I really don't want to hear it. I understand that you want to help the Clan by hunting, but I've showed you our boundaries. You _know_ not to hunt on enemy territory. I don't understand why you're _deliberately_ breaking the warrior code every time I turn around."

"I'm not—"

"—Thinking. You're not thinking, that's what." Firestar finished for her. "You know the Clan already doesn't like you. You need to be more careful, or…You might have to leave."

"No! Firestar…"

"Thunderpaw, if you can't learn to be a Clan cat, you won't be a Clan cat at all. I'm sorry, Thunderpaw, but that's just the way it is." Firestar turned slowly and padded away, leaving Thunderpaw sitting, alone, staring after him.

------------------------

Aww…Poor Thunderpaw. I was in sort of a bad mood when writing this. When you're sitting alone in front of the computer for five hours before the rest of your family wakes up, you start to feel a little lonely…

Anyway, since I'm lame and use my mom's email, I'm gonna seize this space here and reply to all your reviews. 'Cause I can.

Ravenpelt: My first reviewer! Yays! And Thunderpaw is kinda like Cinderpelt when she was younger, ne? All hyper and…Annoying and…Oh god, she's just like me!

Brownstar: Yes, he is being too hard on her. But…That will change with time…When she saves his life…In a chapter that only exists in my head…And thank you for faving me! -hug-

katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: Hooray for long pen names -o- Anyway, yes, Blackstar was dismissed. I must give credit to my Algebra teacher. Every time something like that would happen, she would go right in your face and yell, 'Dissed and dismissed!' It was so funny. As for the overpowering ness…Blackstar I think is really big, and Firestar is like…Average so…Yeah.

Fernpaw: You reviewed twice, OMG THANK YOU! I'm sorry that Thunderpaw annoys you, in truth she annoys the hell outta me. Probably 'cause she's based on my own personality, and I'm just realizing how truly annoying I can be.

Isn't it sad that I don't do this until chapter five? -sigh-

I have the next chapter all typed up, but I warn you, it's REALLY short. I'm not gonna put it up until I get some more reviews, though. -huffs-

So review, you people! -shakes fist-


	7. Chapter Six: The Dream

Well, I'm going away to GS Camp for a week soon, so I thought I'd add a new chapter to keep you occupied 'till I return. I'm sorry to say this chapter is incredibly short, only two pages on my computer. All the others were like, four. Kinda weird, huh? Anyway, I guess it kinda starts to get interesting here, ne?

Arigatou to all who hath reviewed! Thou art mine inspiration. I thanketh thou yet again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I don't need to to write fics, right?

------------------------

Chapter Six: The Dream

_I looked up at the strange scent. Was it dog? No, defiantly not. But close..._

_Barking and howling reached my ears, but it was nothing like I had ever heard. It was savage and evil sounding, full of bloodlust and hunger. I shivered and raced back towards the camp. _

_Suddenly the forest changed. Where am I? This didn't look like anywhere I had ever been. The unfamiliar trees bore down on me, as if trying to suffocate me, as the strange dog-like creatures came closer._

_I found myself running from something I didn't even know. When I looked behind me, I could only see shadows with red, glaring eyes, staring back at me._

_A familiar cry ripped through the forest. "Wolves!"_

"_Thunderpaw!" I shouted, spinning back towards the shadows, just as they overtook me._

---

Firestar sat up suddenly, panting heavily. He looked around, confused. _I'm still in my den._ He thought. _It was just a dream._ He shook his head roughly. He knew better than to disregard a dream like that.

The leader left his den, thinking about his dream. What were wolves? He'd never heard of them before.

"Firestar? Are you alright?"

Firestar jumped. His paws had brought him to Cinderpelt's clearing with out him even realizing it. Without thinking, he then found himself telling the gray medicen cat all about his strange dream.

"…And I just want to know what 'wolves' are." He finished.

Cinderpelt was silent for a long time, processing all he had just said. "Well," She said hesitantly. "I…don't know what 'wolves' are, but we can guess that they're…not good."

Firestar nodded. "Maybe I should ask Thunderpaw. It was her voice I heard." Firestar bid farewell to his friend and hurried off to find Thunderpaw. He spotted her slinking into the camp. He wondered briefly if she had spent the night right where he had left her.

"Thunderpaw, I need to talk to you." He meowed.

Thunderpaw gave him a death glare before padding over to the apprentice den.

She passed Twigpaw on her way in. "Hey! Look who decided to show up!" The tabby jeered. "If it isn't Traitorpaw!"

"Shut up!" Thunderpaw screeched. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" She stalked into the apprentice den, her tail lashing Twigpaw in the face.

Twigpaw looked up at his leader. "What's with her?"

Firestar shook his head and went to find Graystripe.

Thunderpaw didn't come out of her den until sunhigh. She didn't talk to anyone, which was fine, since no one would talk to her. Even Thornclaw, who had been one of her best friends, wouldn't look at her. Even after she'd stuck up for her the day before.

Firestar was starting to worry he'd been too harsh. Was it really her fault she was having so much trouble?

He finally found the chance to talk to her when she brought a rabbit into his den.

---

"Here." Thunderpaw spat. "Be happy." She turned to leave.

"Wait! I need to ask you something. Please hear me out." Firestar pleaded.

Thunderpaw stopped, but didn't turn around to look at him. "I'm listening."

"Do you know what 'wolves' are?"

Thunderpaw's body went ridged. "N-No, why…Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" Firestar said off-pawdly. (A/N: Off pawdly…XD)

"No, sorry, never herd of 'em, gotta go-bye!" Thunderpaw raced out of his den.

Firestar stared after her. "Wonder what that was all about…"

-----------------------

Like I said, really short. I feel so retarded, giving you a chapter like this. I think in the next chapter it'll heat up though…

But…That's the problem. -sweat drop- Ya see, when I was posting chapter two, I actually had like, up to six here already done. Now I've kinda…Caught up with myself. So, I need to actually stop being lazy long enough to think up and then type the next chapter.

But keepeth thine eyes open, it shalst arriveth in due time!

Please read and review. I'm serious. -growls-


	8. Chapter Seven: Murder

Has school started for you yet? 'Cause my school starts tomorrow, and I think most schools already started a while ago. Now before you kill me, my school didn't get out until like, June 20th or something, so we're even. Ha.

So, since school starts tomorrow, I thought I should post a new chapter of this story before I become buried in homework again. -sob- The next chapter after this probably won't come for a while, with school and all, soo…

Disclaimer: Not owning Warriors, still wanting Warriors, still imagining Thunder and Twiggy.

----------------------

Chapter Seven: Murder

The weather seemed to reflect Thunderpaw's mood. For many days it was gray and dreary, raining off and on so it was always wet. Thunderpaw moped around, hunting when she could to get out of camp. But she was always accompanied by a warrior when she went out.

Her training was going smoothly though. She seemed to have lost most of her fighting spirit, and would listen to whatever he said.

"There's always someone out there who's better than or just as good as you." Firestar meowed, repeating the words of Bluestar. "So I'm going to prepare you for the day you meet. We haven't done much training lately, but you're done with hunting exercises. Today we'll work on your fighting skills."

Thunderpaw just nodded grimly.

"So," Firestar continued, slightly unnerved by her unwillingness to talk. She won't be quiet before. "Attack me."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Thunderpaw was racing towards him. Thinking fast, Firestar jumped into the air, ready to land on her back as she flew past. Thunderpaw rolled away, and Firestar crashed to the ground. He stood quickly, burning with embarrassment. She had beaten him, without even touching him!

"Alright, let's try that again." He said, shaking himself off.

Thunderpaw charged at him the same way she had the first time. Instead of jumping, this time Firestar just stepped to one side. Thunderpaw, going too fast to stop, continued past him. She dug her paws into the sand to stop herself. Firestar took the chance to knock her onto her back and pin her down.

"You can't use the same attack twice." Firestar meowed, getting off her. "I'll be expecting it."

Thunderpaw nodded.

They fought until the sun had gone down for the day and the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. By the time they returned to camp, both cats were tired and ached all over. But Thunderpaw seemed to have retained some of her old energy. She bounced towards the apprentice den, her eyes glowing with happiness.

---

The next day Thunderpaw was as moody as ever. Especially when she was sent out hunting with Twigpaw.

"You're kidding." She said disbelievingly when Graystripe told her. "There's no way Fire-ass thinks I'm going out hunting with that loser."

Graystripe blinked at the name, but continued on anyway. "That's what he told me. He said you two were going to have to figure out some sort of compromise because he can't have you fighting each other in times of crisis."

"So, ready to rock?" Twigpaw sneered, strutting over.

Thunderpaw made a face. "Just shut up and let's get this over with." She turned and left, not waiting to see if Twigpaw followed. He did, singing a song he'd made up about 'Traitorpaw'.

---

At sundown, Thunderpaw returned alone.

"Where's Twigpaw? You two were supposed to work something out." Firestar snapped.

"Yeah, well, I tried, but he wouldn't listen." She shrugged. "When we were heading back I thought I got through to him, but he said he smelled something and ran off. Told me not to wait for him and head back to camp, so I did. He hasn't come back yet?" She tilted her head to one side. Firestar shook his. She shrugged again. "Well, he's got to come back eventually." With that, she disappeared into the apprentice den.

But Twigpaw didn't come back. Firestar still waited for him long after the Moon had risen to its fullest and the rest of the Clan was asleep. Not knowing what else to do, Firestar went to wake Thunderpaw and question her again. But she wasn't in the apprentice den either. There was a small hole in the bramble at the back, and her fur snagged on some thorns. She had squeezed through here and fled the camp. But why?

Before Firestar was able to gather his thoughts and follow her through the hole, a horrifying scream ripped through the silence of the sleeping forest.

Without thinking twice, Firestar burst through the brambles and raced through the forest, following Thunderpaw's scent. He found her standing in a small clearing, staring at something on the ground.

"Thunderpaw! What…?" He stopped and looked around. The dirt and leaves were churned and bloody, and Thunderpaw and Twigpaw's fur littered the ground. "What happened!"

Thunderpaw slowly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were blank and glazed with fear and sadness. Firestar could finally get a glimpse at what she was standing over.

"Twigpaw is dead!" Cloudtail screeched from across the clearing. He'd just arrived with a patrol of warriors to see who had screamed. "The rogue murdered Twigpaw!"

3


	9. Chapter Eight: Trial and Error

I don't own any part of Warriors or it's characters. I only made up Thunderpaw and Twigpaw.

-----------------------

Chapter Eight: Trial and Error

Cloudtail screeched with undaunted fury and flung himself at the motionless apprentice. Thunderpaw did nothing to stop him from pinning her onto the ground. She did nothing to stop his teeth from clamping down on her throat…

"Stop!" Firestar bellowed, knocking Cloudtail off. "We have no evidence that Thunderpaw is the one who killed Twigpaw. She deserves a fair trial, and the chance to tell her side of the story."

Cloudtail glared at him. "What more evidence do you need?" He snarled. "Look! You can see their fight all around this clearing!"

Thunderpaw murmured something, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. Firestar flicked his ears at her, trying to catch some of her words. She didn't seem to want to talk at all, so instead Firestar addressed the Clan.

"It's obvious that there was a fight, but it wasn't necessarily between Thunderpaw and Twigpaw." Firestar wondered if he was trying to convince the Clan or himself. He doubted his own words as much as any cat. "In any case, we must bring Twigpaw back to the camp so he can begin his journey to StarClan. There we will hear what Thunderpaw has to say."

A murmur of unease rippled through the Clan. Finally Dustpelt, Longtail and Thornclaw stepped forward to bring the dead cat back to the camp. After the vigil, the elders would bring him to be buried.

Cloudtail stared after them. The rest of the Clan followed them, Cloudtail trailing at the very back. Firestar started to leave, but noticed that Thunderpaw still hadn't moved. Graystripe padded over to Firestar. "Is it really wise to bring her back to camp?" He mewed. "The evidence is overwhelming. They will drive her out anyway."

Firestar shook his head. "She should have her say in the matter." He replied. "Traitor or not, right this moment she is still a member of ThunderClan."

Graystripe nodded grimly. Firestar approached Thunderpaw. He let his tail tip rest for a moment on her shoulder. "Thunderpaw." He said firmly. The multi-colored cat jumped, as if she had awoken from a deep sleep.

She turned her haunted gaze to him. Her eyes were livid with terror. "Firestar, I didn't kill him, I swear!" She screamed. "You have to believe me! I'm not a murderer!"

"That's still up for discussion." He hissed. "Come with me." He led the trembling apprentice back to the camp, Graystripe flanking her from one side, him on the other. When they had pushed through the gorse tunnel and into the clearing, he sprang up onto Highrock and summoned the Clan. Or at least the cats that hadn't rushed out to see what had happened, and were already waiting by Highrock for him.

"Will cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He called, using the traditional summoning even in this time of crisis. The Clan organized itself below him, Thunderpaw trembling right under the rock.

"You all must have already heard what has happened." Firestar assumed, knowing how gossip spread like wildfire between the cats. "Before we jump to any conclusions, I want to know what happened from Thunderpaw's mouth." He looked down at her.

The small apprentice gulped and looked around nervously at the accusing stares all around her. Finally, she began, "Twigpaw ran off when we were heading back to camp earlier. I already told you that. I couldn't sleep that night, because something about him running off hadn't seemed right. So I slipped out through the wall of the apprentice den to go look for him.

She hesitated and glanced up at her leader. Firestar gave a curt nod, telling her to continue. Thunderpaw sighed, and began again. "After a minute, I found his sent and followed it to that clearing. I still felt something was wrong, so I tried to come up as quietly as possible. I peaked through the bushes, and he was surrounded by wolves!"

Thunderpaw paused again, waiting for this to sink in. The rest of the Clan looked around in confusion.

"What in StarClan's name are wolves?" Dustpelt spat.

"It sounds like something you made up on the spot." Cloudtail snarled.

"No!" Thunderpaw insisted. She turned her gaze to Firestar again, who had gone rigid at he word 'wolves'. He remembered his dream from not too long ago, where he had heard Thunderpaw scream out that same word.

"Thunderpaw, what to wolves look like?" He prodded her suspishiously.

Thunderpaw blinked. "Well, the ones I saw were big and burly with thick gray fur and really big fangs. They kind of look like giant dogs, but worse."

Yowls of disbelief sounded around the clearing. No one was willing to believe that Thunderpaw had seen these 'wolves' killed Twig paw.

"Silence!" Firestar bellowed. His command rippled through the Clan and shook the trees in the forest. He was sure WindClan must have heard him. "Thunderpaw is not finished yet." He growled. "Let her complete her story before we decide what to do." He nodded at the apprentice. "Please continue."

Thunderpaw glanced around the clearing again before she spoke again. "W-well, the wolves were surrounding him, and they were talking to him too. I don't know what; I couldn't hear too well. Then suddenly, they started lunging at him!" She swallowed nervously. "He tried to fight them, but he was outnumbered and outmatched. I jumped in to help him, but they ignored me and killed him. Then they ran away and you all showed up."

With her story done, she looked up at her leader again. The fear was suddenly gone from her eyes. Her gaze was challenging and defiant.

The Clan started to mutter to each other. Firestar mulled her story over in his head. It was hard to believe, but somehow Firestar could believe it. It might have been because of his dream.

The rest of the Clan didn't agree with him.

"If he was killed by wolves, why didn't we smell them?" Longtail demanded.

Thunderpaw glared at the ground thinking hard. "They must have crossed the river. It would have masked their sent."

"You said Twigpaw fought the wolves." Firestar said slowly. "Wouldn't their fur be between his claws?"

Cloudtail padded over to his apprentice and nosed his limp paws. The rest of ThunderClan held their breath, waiting for his answer.

Cloudtail whipped around and glared accusingly at Thunderpaw. "It's Thunderpaw's fur hooked on his claws!" The white warrior yowled. "Thunderpaw killed him!"

"No!" Thunderpaw insisted desperately. "We had a fight when we were out in the forest together. I would never kill another cat! You have to believe me!" She stared up at Firestar again, begging him to believe her. The ThunderClan leader was silent.

The Clan started to close in around Thunderpaw, driving her towards the gorse tunnel. Thunderpaw snarled at them as she backed away, knowing she was defeated. Firestar just watched as his Clan drove out his apprentice, but knew there was nothing he could do. Something didn't add up, but he couldn't explain it to the Clan. All he could do is let them get rid of the problem.

Thunderpaw stopped just inside of the camp and sent a searing glare toward Firestar. It was full of anger, betrayal, and sorrow. "Listen up, Firestar. This won't be the last you see of me, or those wolves. They're gonna show up here and destroy this Clan, and when they do I'll just have one thing to say: I told ya' so!" With that last threat, she turned and fled into the forest.

-----------------------

Sorry for this update taking so freakin' long to come. The last update was right before I started eighth grade, and this one is just as I'm finishing it. ; Well, I did warn that school would bury me in homework again. But now in about 11 days I'll be able to sit and type here all day, so look out for the next chapter after this.

This chapter might be a little boring. Too much like a trial. Sorry, I watch a lot of Law and Order. But the next chapter is really where the fun starts!

As usual, read and please please PLEASE review!

peofun1


	10. Chapter Nine: Moonfire

Disclaimer: peofun1 doesn't own Warriors. The amazing Erin Hunter does.

Claimer: All your Thunderpaw are belonging to meh.

-----------------------

Chapter Nine: Moonfire

Firestar slept poorly that night. His dreams were full of mayhem and confusion. He heard the screams of cats and the howls of dogs, and one word repeated over and over: wolves.

Sunlight filtered in through entrance to his den. Daybreak had just come, and few cats were awake at this hour. Firestar took the chance to slip away into the forest unnoticed. Thunderpaw's scent from the night before was stale, but Firestar tried to follow it regardless. It led him to the river at Sunning Rocks and stopped abruptly. The river washed away all scents, just as Thunderpaw had said.

Firestar sighed and sat down on the bank. Why did he feel so wretched? Thunderpaw had obviously killed Twigpaw. Her story was completely ridiculous, and she had a reason too. So why did he feel so terrible about driving her out?

The answer was simple: He believed her story.

Firestar stood and started to prowl around for something to eat. He hadn't noticed until now that he was starving. A mouse was fool enough to wander his way, and he sank his claws into its spine, and then savagely tore it apart with his teeth. It was gone in just a few bites.

He let his paws wander while his mind churned relentlessly. What were these wolves? Was Thunderpaw right that they would destroy the Clan? Should he be worried?

These wolves were obviously ruthless killers, and if Thunderpaw told the truth, they would meet again. But how could he warn the Clan? They were convinced that these wolves didn't exist. There was no way that he could convince them to start preparing for them.

Looking up, Firestar realized his paws had driven him to his sister, Princess's Twoleg nest. He jumped up onto her fence out of habit and called, "Princess."

Almost at once the pretty tabby queen emerged from the nest and leapt up beside him with a purr of welcome.

"Hello Firestar!" She mewed happily, touching her nose to his. "How is Clan life? Are you eating right?" Princess paused for a moment to study him. "What's wrong?"

"Princess, do you know a calico cat with a black scar on her face?" Firestar asked without thinking.

Princessed binked. "Yes, I do." She said. Firestar was taken aback. "She turned up here some time ago. She loved to pick fights with other cats an tease the dogs. Some said she came from the mountains. Not long after she disappeared again."

"Have you seen her since?" Firestar asked.

"Just yesterday, actually." Princess close her eyes, trying to remember her perfectly. "She asked if I knew you, and I told her I did. She left me a message for you." Princess looked Firestar in the eyes again. He could tell that she was worried for him, and this message had only increased it.

"'_They are coming at sunhigh. I don't know from where. Don't expect me to help._'"

Firestar's heart did a summersault. This was exactly what he was afraid of. The wolves were coming, and there was no way to warn the Clan. If he told them to prepare for the wolves, they would think he'd gone mad.

"Firestar?" Princess mewed, concerned. "Firestar, who's coming? Are you in danger?"

"I have to go." Firestar said, turning to leave. "Stay in your nest and stay away from the forest!" He called over his shoulder, and then bolted into the forest. He hadn't realized it, but it was almost sunhigh already.

---

Firestar burst into the camp and looked around wildly. He had expected to see huge, monstrous dogs tearing every cat apart, but instead he saw the peaceful camp lazing about in the sun.

Graystripe interrupted Brackenfur in his report from a patrol to call, "Is something wrong, Firestar?"

Firestar shook his head and forced his fur to lie flat. Yes, everything was wrong. Any second now, their camp would be attacked and possibly destroyed. But he couldn't tell them that. He could only wait, and hope that Thunderpaw was wrong.

Almost as if on cue, something flew out of the gorse tunnel behind him and barreled him over. Expecting the worst, Firestar yowled and started to claw furiously at his opponent. He flung it from him and saw that it was not a wolf, but a small, calico cat.

"Thunderpaw?" Firestar said, utterly confused. "What are you—" He broke off when he saw that she was bleeding profusely from several wounds and half her tail was missing.

"Wolves!" The small cat panted. "Surprised me at Sunningrocks…Got my tail…Comning now…" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into the dust.

"Cinderpelt!" Firestar screeched as Graystripe ran about the camp readying his warriors. Cinderpelt limped as fast as she could over to the limp form of Thunderpaw and sniffed her. She drew back with a snort.

"She smells terrible." The gray cat growled. "But I don't recognize the smell."

Firestar groaned. The wolves were coming. Around him he heard the muttering of the Clan. They were unsure of what to do, and waiting for an order from him.

A howl sounded from close by in the forest. Some cat screamed and all Hell broke loose.

Firestar leapt onto Highrock and screeched, "SILENCE!"

The panic driven stopped dead in their tracks to listen to their leader. Firestar opened his mouth again as another howl came from right outside the camp. Huge shapes burst through the bracken surrounding the camp. They surrounded the cats and hearded them into a small knot in the center of the clearing.

The wolves were not like any dogs Firestar had ever seen. They were twice as big as even the dogs that had previously attacked them, and twice as savage-looking. The wolves were huge monsters with bulging muscles rippling under their shaggy fur. Each battle-scared maw was pulled back in a snarl, with long, curved fangs bared and dripping with saliva.

But it was their eyes that frightened Firestar the most. Their eyes were not dull and lifeless like the dogs he had seen. They glowed with intelligence that greatly surpassed any cat in the forest. They were constantly scanning, searching, sizing up their enemy and deciding the best plan for attack. These animals were _smart_.

One huge wolf padded quietly out of the gorse tunnel. It was a pale silver color with a black moon-shaped scar over one eye. Its scarred eye was blind, a pale pink color. Its good eye was icy blue.

"I am Moonfire, Alpha Feamale of the Blood Moon Pack." She snarled. "What pathetic creature leads you?"

---

AAAAHHH! The wolves are attacking!

Most people prolly wouldn't have described the wolves as intelligent. But I've always loved wolves, and I think the way they have organized packs is so cool. Wild cats in reality don't have the kind of hierarchy that wolf packs invented.

So, please read and review. But I don't care how much you hate wolves, no flames!

peofun1


	11. Chapter Ten: The Pack and the Clans

Disclaimer: Not owning or pwning Warriors. Only Erin Hunter can do both at once.

Claimer: I did create Thunderpaw, Moonfire, and all the other wolves.

-----------------------

Chapter Ten: The Pack and the Clans

Firestar jumped down from Highrock and stepped up to meet the wolf's mismatched eyes with his green ones. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." His voice rang throughout the clearing. "And you are on our territory."

A black wolf growled and took a step forward, but Moonfire silenced him with a look. She returned her gaze to Firestar. He could feel her sizing him up, deciding what the best course of action was. Firestar worried that she could see right into him, and that all is weaknesses were as plain as day right before her.

Again she opened her giant maw to speak. "You have been housing a cat that we are after." She growled. Her words sounded like growls and barks formed roughly into words. Obviously she didn't speak with cats often. "Give me the cat I want and we will leave your forest unharmed."

Firestar glanced over to where Cinderpelt had dragged Thunderpaw behind the wolves. "I don't know what cat you are talking about." He lied.

But Moonfire followed his gaze to the two cats. "Your lies do not impress me." She hissed. "Nor does your '_Clan_'. Surrender that rouge or we will kill and eat every cat in this forest."

Firestar looked over to where Thunderpaw was now awake. She had that pleading look in her eyes again. Cinderpelt slowly shook her head. Firestar looked to his Clan. They looked frightened, but determined.

"Thunderpaw is a cat of ThunderClan." Firestar spat. "And ThunderClan never betrays another warrior."

"Then you will die with your Clan!" Moonfire screamed. "Kill them!"

The wolves sprang upon the cats, but ThunderClan was ready. They scattered as the huge black wolf leapt towards them, and reformed protectively around Thunderpaw. They fended off the wolves as Cinderpelt helped Thunderpaw into her den.

"Forget the rouge!" Moonfire called. "We will get her once we kill the rest!" With that last command, Moonfire attacked Firestar. Firestar quickly rolled out of the way, and she skidded to a halt behind him. Before she could turn around, Firestar dragged his claws across her side. But her fur was thicker and coarser than any cat, and Firestar's claws didn't even draw blood. With a snarl, Moonfire swung her head around and slammed her huge muzzle into Firestar's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Firestar staggered and fell back behind Brambleclaw and Brackenfur, who were darting about trying to bring down the black wolf. Moonfire lost sight of him, and Cloudtail jumped in to take his place against the huge silver beast.

Still gasping for breath, the ThunderClan leader staggered into Cinderpelt's clearing. The gray cat whipped around when he enter, and yowled, "Thunderpaw dissepeared!"

"What?!" Firestar screeched. "Where did she go?"

"How would I know?" Cinderpelt looked strained almost to the snapping point. "I took my eyes off her for one second, and she was gone!"

Suddenly, a huge gray and white wolf burst into the clearing. The body of a limp apprentice was clenched in his jaws. With a growl, it spat Sootpaw onto the ground beside it. Sootpaw groaned and then fell very still.

Firestar prepared to defend himself and Cinderpelt, but before he could do anything, a gray blur launched itself at the wolf with a screech of fury. Graystripe clawed his way through the wolf's fur and buried his teeth in the back of its neck.

The wolf let out a deafening howl and tried to shake off the gray warrior. But Graystipe dug his claws into its shoulders and hung on tight. Desperate to help his friend, Firestar ran his claws around the wolf's front leg where the fur was thinner. His claw caught on a vein, and with one tug it broke. The wolf went down.

Graystripe leapt off as the gray wolf fell onto its side and began to writhe as blood splurted from its wounded paw. Cinderpelt acted quickly; she aimed one last bite to the wolf's neck. It made an odd gurgling noise and then went still, its eyes dim and staring at nothing.

"A weakness." Firestar gasped. "If we claw at their legs first, they won't be able to stand." He and Graystripe bolted out of the medicen den and flung themselves back into the fight, shouting instructions to their warriors.

Firestar looked around. The cats stood no chance against these behemoths. The only advantage they had was speed. It was all they could do to keep weaving and dodging away from the wolves' deadly teeth. As he watched, Thornclaw was thrown into the bracken and did not reemerge, and a huge blueish wolf closed his jaws around Cloudtail's front leg.

Just as Firestar was deciding all was lost, an unexpected yowl sounded from the top of the ravine. Looking up, Firestar saw, to his utmost surprise, none other than Thunderpaw, standing before all of RiverClan and WindClan. She let out a roar like one of the lions of old, and launched herself into the battle. The two other Clans poured down into the camp behind her.

Firestar stood and stared, dumbstruck as the new cats flashed past him and joined the fight. As Thunderpaw darted past him, he heard her mutter, "You didn't think I abandoned you, did you? ThunderClan never betrays another warrior."

A new strength seemed to flood into Firestar, as if Thunderpaw had brought not only WindClan and RiverClan, but StarClan as well. He turned and sunk his fangs into the leg of the closest wolf he could find. The wolf toppled over and Firestar left it for someone else to finish.

Looking around again, Firestar saw the wolves being pushed back into a corner. He watched Mistyfoot and Graystripe run beneath the huge black wolf, slashing at each of his legs, while nearby Mudclaw barreled into a mottled brown one, knocking it off of Sorrelpaw.

Firestar joined Thunderpaw, who was fighting Moonclaw alone off to one side. She would dart away quickly as the fae snapped at where she had been, then aim a blow at her eyes as she tried to strike again. Firestar joined her, and together they ran circles around her, attacking at random times to confuse her.

But Moonfire was a fast learner. She never let them close to her legs, and she kept moving to keep them in her line of vision. They could never creep up on her blind side, and soon they couldn't even land a blow at all.

Fortunately for the cats, Moonfire's pack wasn't doing as well as she was. Overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the cats they were fighting, and weakened by injuries and deaths, the wolves were being driven out of the camp. Finally, when there were only a pawful left, the black wolf wailed, "Alpha, we cannot win! There are too many!"

"No!" Moonfire cried. "You are a fool, Blackwish! We cannot be beaten by these cats!"

But even as she said it, she knew she was wrong. She could fend off just Thunderpaw and Firestar herself, but once the other cats turned on her too, she didn't stand a chance. Not long after, she was forced to call her pack into a retreat. The remaining wolves gladly turned tail and fled, howling. Moonfire looked back just before leaving. "Firestar!" She screamed. "You and your Clan have not seen the last of me! Blood Moon Pack will not rest until that rogue is dead!" Then she too was gone, leaving a ringing silence behind.

--------

Gaahh! That was intense! Quite a battle there. The last time the Clans had to band together like that was against BloodClan. Good thing Thunderpaw went for help.

Anyway, read and review, no flames, all that jazz. The next chapter will be up when it's up. So be patient.

peofun1


	12. Chapter Eleven: Peace in the Forest

Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine, it's Erin Hunter's

Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine, its Erin Hunter's. Deal.

Claimer: Thunderpaw be mine. No copy-cats!

--

Chapter Eleven: Peace in the Forest

Tallstar cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Firestar jumped and shook himself. He turned to face the older leader padding towards him, dipping his head in greeting. Tallstar acknowledged him and looked around at the clearing.

"Those were wolves?" He asked calmly. Firestar nodded. "Thunderpaw came running into our camp as if all of BloodClan was after her, screaming something about wolves. We agreed to help you," He paused, glancing at his bloodied warriors, who were helping the ragged ThunderClan back to its feet. "Because we owe you and your Clan so much."

"That's right." Leopardstar asserted herself past Tallstar and faced Firestar. "Don't think I've forgotten about the way you saved my Clan when BloodClan threatened us. We were already defeated, and you got us back on our feet."

Firestar was at a loss for words, staring vacantly from one leader to the other. Sandstorm brushed past him and nudged him with her nose, bringing him back to life. "Th-Thank you…" He finally managed. "The thanks of ThunderClan go with you."

Leopardstar nodded, a glimmer in her eyes. "We're even now, got that?" She snapped. "Don't think this means we'll go easy on you if we catch you on RiverClan territory."

"The same goes for WindClan." Tallstar meowed. "Tomorrow, we are rivals again."

"I understand." Firestar sighed. "I only hope that ShadowClan doesn't see this as another opportunity to extend their territory. I notice they didn't come to our rescue."

Thunderpaw limped over, a great gash on her shoulder causing her to wince in pain whenever her paw touched the ground. "I tried to get to them too." She told the leaders. "I met a patrol before I could get to the camp and speak with Blackstar. Russetfur and Rowanclaw chased me out and said they'd eat me if I came back." She looked worriedly from Firestar to the other leaders. "They wouldn't really _eat_ me, would they?"

Firestar exchanged an amused glance with Tallstar. "I really wouldn't put it past them." The older cat mused.

"Thunderpaw!" Cinderpelt called sternly. "Stop running off like that! I swear, you're like a little kit."

Thunderpaw drooped and followed Cinderpelt back to her den. Firestar quickly took stock of his warriors. Onewisker was carefully helping Thornclaw back into the camp, and Mistyfoot guided Cloudtail towards Cinderpelt, letting him lean heavily on her shoulder. It didn't seem as if he had lost any cats.

"Well, if we're no longer needed here, I suppose we should be going." Tallstar announced. "Mudclaw, you may stay here and help Cinderpelt." The dark brown medicen cat nodded and started putting cobwebs on Sootpaw's bites.

"RiverClan must be going too." Leopardstar agreed. "I'll leave Mudfur as well." With a flick of her tail, she gathered her warriors around her and raced back out of the ravine. Tallstar nodded curtly to Firestar and followed her along with his Clan.

Firestar leapt onto Highrock and looked out over the camp. The bracken that surrounded the clearing was broken in many places, and blood soaked the ground and stained it red. Tuffs of fur, both wolf and cat were scattered across the clearing, and a pawful of wolves lay dead in the clearing.

Thunderpaw jumped up very suddenly beside him. Firestar nearly slipped off the rock in his surprise. The multicolored she-cat stared around at the camp as her leader had been doing, and then sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I led the wolves here." She mewed. "They were after me, and I let them attack the camp."

Firestar rested his tail tip on his apprentice's shoulder. "It's not your fault. No cat could blame you after the way you proved yourself in battle."

Thunderpaw nodded slowly. "I should go soon." She murmured. "I was exiled, remember?"

The flame colored tom let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "ThunderClan would never turn its back on a such a fine warrior. Right, ThunderClan?" A yowl of agreement rose from the throat of every cat clustered around the Highrock. Thunderpaw's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't realized the whole Clan had gathered around to listen.

Firestar nudged Thunderpaw. She jumped down from the rock and stood at the base, looking up at her leader with wonder and confusion in her eyes. Firestar landed neatly next to her.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice." Firestar began. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it costs your life?" Firestar gazed warmly at his apprentice.

Thunderpaw opened and closed her mouth vaguely. She returned her mentors gaze with eyes full of awe. Graystripe stepped forward and nudged her, whispering, "Say 'I do'." In her ear.

"I-I do." Thunderpaw finally managed. "I do!" She repeated forcefully.

Firestar nodded, then continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name," He paused for a moment, thinking of what to call the spunky little cat. Then he settled on the perfect name for her. "Thunderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thunderwolf. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of the ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Thunderwolf! Thunderwolf!" The gathered cats cried, even the two medicen cats from the other Clans. Thunderwolf swelled with pride, puffing out her chest and holding her head high. When the cheering finally died down, Firestar meowed, "You will sit vigil in the camp tonight. And tomorrow, we will start cleaning up the camp."

Thunderwolf nodded and padded into the middle of the clearing, settling herself for a long night. Firestar nodded, satisfied that the forest would be able to survive the night without his help, and retreated into his den. There he found Sandstorm waiting for him. "I thought you might want some company tonight." She purred softly, rubbing her muzzle against his cheek. Firestar didn't reply; he didn't need too. He pressed his fiery orange pelt against her pale one and the two cats settled in for the night.

--

Yeesh! Sorry this took so long to upload, everyone. High school kept me busy all this year, and I forgot I'd already typed this up. –lame excuse-

I promise I'll have the next-and last-chapter uploaded sometime this week. So please bare with me! Also, I may throw in some bonus chapters and such, 'cause I actually have some 'deleted scenes and such from this story. XD Keep a lookout for that.

Please review, no flames and such.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Last Goodbye

Chapter : Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors. o.o

Claimer: Thunderwolf is still mine.

--

Chapter Twelve: The Last Goodbye

"Leaving? What do you mean, you're leaving?" The incredulous voice belonged to Mousefur, who's pelt stood up along her spine in agitation. The wiry brown she-cat often got worked up over things like this. Her angry gaze rested on Thunderwolf, who was looking uncomfortable under the eyes of all the cats. She stood near the entrance to the camp, shifting her weight back and fourth between her front paws.

It had been a full moon since the wolves had come and attack the Clan, and ThunderClan had been recovering well. Wounds were healing and the thorn barrier the wolves had burst through was almost entirely patched up. Thunderwolf had worked tirelessly from sunup to moonhigh on repairs, going out on every patrol she could to find prey for her Clan. Sometimes Firestar had been forced to order her to take a nap so she wouldn't drop dead from exhaustion. But this morning she had suddenly announced she was leaving ThunderClan.

Thunderwolf looked around sadly at the assembled Clan. "I'm sorry everyone, but I just have to go." She mewed anxiously. "I'm not suited for Clan life. I need the freedom of the mountains, far to the west."

Firestar stared hopelessly down at his former apprentice. His mind seemed fogged with confusion. "Thunderwolf, you've said yourself ThunderClan is the family you always wanted. How can you just pick up and leave now?" The orange tom simply couldn't understand what Thunderwolf was trying to tell them. "This is your home, Thunderwolf."

The calico cat gave her leader that pleading look that had always made Firestar do whatever she asked. "Please Firestar, don't make this any harder than it already is." She begged. "I love every cat here, but I belong in the mountains. The only reason I came to the forest was because I was running from the wolves." Thunderwolf paused and drew in a sharp breath. "But now I need to return to the mountains."

Looking around, Firestar saw that every cat looked bewildered and upset. Thunderwolf had become very popular with the Clan since the wolf attack, and no one was happy to see her go. Even Cloudtail, who had bickered with her every day since she had arrived in the forest, looked distraught. Perhaps he had enjoyed having another hot-head in the Clan to argue with.

Sandstorm stepped forward and touched noses with the young warrior. The two she-cats had become good friends in the past moon, and the pain in Sandstorm's eyes showed how much she would miss Thunderwolf. "No one wants you to leave, Thunderwolf." Sandstorm meowed quietly. "You'll always be part of ThunderClan, no matter what. "

"You'll come back and visit us, won't you?" Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daughter and the newest apprentice, pushed past her mother to gaze worriedly up at Thunderwolf.

"Of course I will, Squirrelpaw." Thunderwolf purred warmly, butting the ginger apprentice lightly with her muzzle. "But maybe not for a very long time."

Squirrelpaw didn't look happy at all, a pout on her face as she turned to her father. "Make her stay, Firestar!" She cried, lashing her tail.

Firestar looked from his daughter to his former apprentice, the question lingering in his eyes. But Thunderwolf's face was set and determined. No one would change her mind. He sighed, defeated, and shook his head. "We'll miss you, Thunderwolf. You were a valuable warrior to ThunderClan."

"What's wrong with you?" Firestar felt irritation flare up in him as his nephew's voice rang out. Cloudtail had barged his way through the crowd to stand face to face with Thunderwolf. "You're a ThunderClan cat! You can't just leave now after all you owe us!" The white tom was trying to sound bossy, but his voice shook with emotion as he spoke. This was his way of trying to get Thunderwolf to stay.

Thunderwolf drew herself up to full size, glaring right back at Cloudtail. The two warriors were about the same size now. "I'll go where I like, thank you, and no overgrown snowball like you is gonna tell me what to do." She snapped, some of her usual temper showing through and the accent she'd show when Firestar first found her returning. "You're fulla fluff, you know that?"

Cloudtail drew his lip back in a snarl, and at first Firestar thought they might actually start fighting again. Then Cloudtail seemed to deflate and he mewed warmly, "Oh, come here you stupid furball." The white tom pressed against the she-cat in a sign of friendship, a truce. Taken aback, Thunderwolf stiffened at first, then leaned into Cloudtail. Brightheart, Cloudtail's mate, flicked her one good ear in amusement. She didn't mind the show of affection for the younger cat; Thunderwolf was only a friend.

As Cloudtail drew away, the rest of the Clan crowded around Thunderwolf, pressing against her as Cloudtail had done and murmuring encouragement. Firestar hung back, waiting for the Clan to say their goodbyes to the energetic young cat who had come from no where and saved their Clan from a threat that could have rivaled BloodClan. Firestar felt himself becoming choked up, remembering all hardships she had been put through before finally finding her place in the Clan. He wanted to wail like a kit and beg Thunderwolf to stay, but he must respect her decision and accept it with the dignity of a Clan leader.

Finally the Clan backed off a bit, and Thunderwolf, with a last farewell, turned towards the gorse tunnel. "Wait!" Firestar called, bounding forward. "I'll escort you to the border and see you off." He locked eyes with Thunderwolf, hoping she would agree. Understanding flashed through the she-cats eyes and she nodded. Firestar took up a place by her side and the two headed out of the camp.

Once in the forest, Thunderwolf turned to him. "I don't want to leave just yet." She told him. "Why don't we explore the territory before I go? Maybe catch something for the journey…" She looked up at her leader hopefully, and Firestar was reminded of the enthusiastic apprentice he'd taken out into the forest on her first day of training. It was obvious that's what she was trying to do. Thunderwolf wanted to relive that day one last time.

"Of course, Thunderwolf." Firestar purred. Taking the lead, he raced off into the forest. Just as he had on her first day of training, Firestar led her to the Great Sycamore first. He remembered the way she had recklessly climbed to the very top of the giant tree, and how he had gone up after her to bring her down.

A mischievous look sparkled in Thunderwolf's eyes as they drew closer to the Great Sycamore. Firestar knew that look-It was the same look she'd gotten just before climbing the tree. "Thunderwolf, don't you dared do anything mouse-brained." Firestar mewed warily, skidding to a halt at the base of the tree.

"Anything mouse-brained? Me?" Thunderwolf's eyes widened in innocent surprise. "When have I ever done anything mouse-brained?" Without waiting for Firestar to respond, Thunderwolf leapt onto the trunk of the tree and clawed her way up to the first branch. Looking down at her leader, she called, "You coming or what?"

Firestar sighed and shook his head. "Alright, if you really want to go through this again." He meowed amiably and began to climb up after her. She purred and jumped up to the next branch, Firestar right behind her. He felt like an apprentice again, youthful energy exploding in his limbs as he bet Graypaw he could make it all the way to the top.

Thunderwolf reached the top branches just as he had the last time they'd climbed together. Firestar appeared next to her soon, and the two of them gazed out over the forest in all its full-leaf glory. It was truly a beautiful sight, looking down on one's home like this. Firestar wondered if this was how StarClan always saw the forest, looking down from their vantage point in the sky.

A sigh came from the cat next to him, and Firestar tore his gaze away from the forest to look at her. Thunderwolf was staring back at him, a pained look in her eyes. "I really don't want to leave, Firestar." Her voice was soft and sad.

"Then why do you have to, Thunderwolf? The Clan wants you to stay…_I _want you to stay." Firestar begged one last time. It was time to put the Clan aside and tell her what he really thought. "Please, Thunderwolf. With all we've been through, I've learned to trust your judgments and take your opinions seriously. You're such a free-thinker…I never know what kind of advice I'll get. There's no other cat like you in ThunderClan."

Thunderwolf was looking at him skeptically. "Don't tell me you're in love with me, now, Firestar." She growled suspiciously. "Sandstorm's your mate, 'member?"

The fiery tom blinked in surprise. He hadn't meant to come off that way at all. "Of course Sandstorm's my mate!" Firestar exclaimed. "I love Sandstorm. But…I love you in a different way. The way I would love my sister or…Or even one of my daughters."

Thunderwolf held his gaze for a moment longer, then looked out over the forest again. A slight breeze ruffled her fur and made the branches of the tree sway so that Firestar dug his claws into the bark to keep his balance. Thunderwolf started to speak a few times, only to cut herself off again, as if she couldn't find the right words to express herself. It was unusual for Thunderwolf to be tongue-tied.

Finally she spoke, "Firestar…You're like the father I never had." She began uncertainly. "But let's face it: I'm a wild cat. Even wilder than all the cats in the forest who eat bones." They shared a laugh at the ridiculous rumor the kittypets in Twolegplace spread about the Clans. "But in all seriousness, I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be staying here for long. I was on the run when I came here, and now I have to return to the life I left in the mountains."

"It must be a lonely life." Firestar commented, brushing his pelt against hers. "I can't imagine many cats live up there." He shivered as he thought of the rough hill that was Highstones. The mountains must be much bigger-and colder. Firestar couldn't imagine any cat surviving up there.

But Thunderwolf flicked her ears, not looking at him. "You'd be surprised." She didn't elaborate, and Firestar didn't push her. After a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever, Thunderwolf mewed, "We should get going. I want to reach Barley's farm by Sundown." She ducked her head into the thick leaves of the tree and Firestar heard a thud below him as she dropped to a lower branch. He followed her quickly, and once they were safely on the ground once more he led the way to Fourtrees. Thunderwolf didn't fall in behind him, though, but walked beside him, letting her fur brush against him.

The two cats picked their way down the slope to the hollow at Fourtrees, where Thunderwolf pulled ahead and face him. "This is where I say farewell, Firestar." Her voice cracked with emotion and she had to look away. Firestar stepped forward and pressed his muzzle against her side, drawing in the scent of the cat who had come one of his dearest friends for the last time. Another endless moment stretched out as they stood together, silently reliving all the times they had shared. All the times she had disobeyed him, helped him, advised him, aggravated him…They all seemed so insignificant now, compared to this moment where she left him.

"I will see you again, won't I?" Firestar asked finally, pulling away and looking Thunderwolf in the eyes. He almost dreaded the answer, sure that they would never meet again.

But Thunderwolf's eyes were full of kindness and love. "Of course you will, Firestar." She purred. "I can't say when…But I promise that I will, someday, return to ThunderClan." She paused for a moment, thinking over her next words. "And maybe that time I'll be back for good."

Firestar felt his heart swell with happiness and pressed against her once more. It was a brief action though, and soon he was ThunderClan's leader again. "ThunderClan will always honor you." He meowed formally. "And we'll anxiously await your return."

Thunderwolf rolled her eyes. "Silly furball." She muttered and turned around to leave. She climbed the slight slope to WindClan territory. When she reached the top, Thunderwolf looked back down at the orange time still standing in the hollow. She lifted her tail in farewell and called, "Goodbye, O brave leader of mine." And with that she turned and dashed away.

Firestar stayed where he was for a couple moments, trying to commit this moment to memory. He never wanted to forget the cat that had just left the forest. And though she had promised to return, he couldn't push away the feeling that this was the last the forest would ever see of the clever little rouge-born cat. With a deep sigh, Firestar shook himself and started to pad back towards camp. There were still plenty of cats who needed him. Though Thunderwolf may never be back, ThunderClan still needed their noble leader.

As the leader stepped into camp, he was ambushed by a furry ginger object. "Where's Thunderwolf? Is she really leaving?" Squirrelpaw wailed. "I should have gone with you! I wanted to say goodbye!"

"You did say goodbye." Firestar gently pushed Squirrelpaw away. "You said goodbye before she left camp, remember?" His gaze slid past his daughter as Sandstorm approached. She licked his ear and twined her tail with his. Firestar purred. How could Thunderwolf think that he would replace Sandstorm with her? Sandstorm was so precious to him.

Leafpaw waited a little apart from the rest of her family, her amber eyes holding a knowing look. "Thunderwolf's not coming back, is she, Firestar?" The small light-brown apprentice mewed.

Firestar and Sandstorm exchanged a look. Leafpaw was so different from her sister, who had barreled in asking for news. Sweeping his tail around his two daughters, Firestar looked out over the ThunderClan camp from the top of the ravine. "I don't know for show, Leafpaw." He told her. "But I think we will she Thunderwolf again someday."

--

**THE FREAKING END.**

Oh yes.

Five whole pages on my computer. D:

So the story behind this chapter is that I knew through the whole story how the last chapter was going to go. I wrote the whole thing like, two years ago when I started this story, and I left it like this for the duration of the story. Just recently, as I uploaded the chapter before it and went to do some minor changes on the last chapter, I decided it didn't make sense and scrapped the whole thing. I had some sad thing where Thunder disappears and everyone forgets about her and such. Yeah, weird.

So on Saturday I typed up this thing, and I'm much happier with it. I hope ya'll like it!

Will there be a sequel? O

…

Probably. Once I get around to it. First I've got an idea for a completely unrelated Warriors fanfics.

REVIIIIIIIEW. And no flames. .


End file.
